


Theatrics

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-26
Updated: 2007-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summary of last year's <a href="http://v-angelique.livejournal.com/19220.html">Sunday in the Park with Kids</a>, I present you this offering for Jack's first birthday.  Perhaps it'll be an annual thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theatrics

"Shhh," Dom cooed, rocking Jack back and forth in his arms as Billy tried to gently bounce Luke on his lap. "I don't much like her voice either, love, but you're going to get us kicked out."

Billy rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate on the performance of _Les Miserables_ and its rather disappointing Eponine for another moment before gently tugging Dom's elbow, slinging the monstrosity of a baby bag over his shoulder, and whispering apologies to the glaring fellow theatre patrons in the balcony as they snuck out into the lobby.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Billy sighed as they walked down the grand staircase side by side. "He's much more of a Bon Jovi and Aerosmith fan."

"Your child has horrible taste."

Billy shrugged, not denying it.

"Though I'll concede trying to get them involved in theatre at such a young age may be pushing it a bit," Dom added, a smile turning up the corner of his lips. Billy grinned and shifted Luke on his hip as Jack quit crying and gave Billy an expectant look over Dom's shoulder. Once they were out the door and onto the pavement in front of the small local theatre, Billy stopped and put the bag down.

"Switch."

Dom sighed and shifted the one-year-old in his arms to one side, taking Luke and passing Billy his own child in return. Though the two were being raised as brothers, and the four of them were very much a family, each child showed just the slightest preference for his own father. Dom suspected this wouldn't be the case once they got to the age of asking for money or a new car.

"So are we having a party for their birthdays?" Dom asked as they continued on towards home.

"Dommeh, they're one year old. They don't have any friends to invite to a party."

"_We_ have friends," Dom argued. "And there will be cake. I like cake," he added with just the shadow of a pout. Billy shook his head and wrapped his arm awkwardly around Dom's baby-free side, the two infants now leaning dangerously to make faces at each other.

"You can have cake, lad," he murmured, and Dom grinned. "Now are my babies ready to go home and go to sleep?"

Dom laughed and pressed a kiss to Billy's neck as they walked. "Oi, I think we just might be."


End file.
